politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Compass War
The''' Compass War''' was a conflict which began on 13th January, 2018 when Nordic Sea Raiders Mass raided Cobra Kai Dojo.This led to the Enclave Bloc severing ties with them. They would be struck briefly after by a makeshift coalition of alliances. On the 13th of January, 2018 Nordic Sea Raiders proceeded to mass raid Cobra Kai Dojo allegedly after a threat was made against them. 20 Wars were started all in favor of Nordic Sea Raiders, with Cobra Kai Dojo countering none of them. There was no formal declaration on this matter. Enclave Bloc removed Nordic Sea Raiders for this action which they believe reflected badly on them as a whole and could lead the bloc into conflict. This, as well as a policy divergence surrounding raiding forced them to take this route. On the 14th of January, 2018 Northern Realms attacked Nordic Sea Raiders weakening them significantly before the other parties piled on. The Knights Radiant aided their protectorate in this action. 14 Wars were started by Northern Realms and 7 wars were started by The Knights Radiant. On the 15th January, 2018 Zodiac, prompter of the war effort entered the conflict, with 31 wars started. These went back and forth leading to a meme of events on the forums. In which multiple alliances declared on Nordic Sea raiders whom they believed to be the "True threat" with Zodiac and its coalition being the underdogs. During the spat on the forums the alliance Those guys alleged that Lordran was the true instigator of the conflict, having threatened perma-war on Nordic Sea Raiders long before they engaged anyone else. It's interesting to note that a large portion of the community still believes Nordic Sea Raiders to be composed of White Nationalists. Second Round The war entered into a second round after Imperial Metric Union entered the conflict in a small capacity against Zodiac. NSR also posted to the forums stating they would not agree to any form of peace, whether it be an unspoken one or a papered one. They went on to Log dump Zodiac's leadership who were willing to accept peace. NSR's leader stating Zodiac couldn't fight their own wars...despite Zodiac winning the war by most accounts Score During the First round NSR had approximately 12,000 score nations. This dropped to 6,000 nations by the second round. Imperial Metric Union at the tail end dropped from 6,000 nations score to 3,000 nations though we do not know how much of this was due to inactivity. Zodiac Notably lost around 7,000 score during the war though this wasn't too impactful as they were much larger than their opponents and they claim it was unrelated. This is only contested by Those Guys. No other alliance dropped score relating to the conflict The Name There was a heightened contest over the name of the war after it occurred with the Enclave Bloc declaring it the Compass war and one random guy editing the page to: Micro Management despite it not occurring primarily in the Micro tier. External Links War Of Declarations Zodiac Declaration Dragonstone Declaration Cerberus Declaration Hate Machine Declaration Lordran Declaration Those Guys Remain Neutral Black Knights Declaration League of Imperialist Nations [Defunct Declaration] Knights Templar Protectorate Nordic Sea Raiders reignite Hostilities